Current personal search systems enable a set of users to search private content accessible only to the set of users. For example, the personal search systems may provide search results that include tips, photos, posts, etc. from the set of users and are personal and private to the set of users. However, in such personal search systems, if one user of the set of users has access to a document or a piece of content, all users of the set of users can search the metadata of the document in an index associated with the personal search system.